ITS SO FUNNY
by blackdark.raven
Summary: SEQUEL BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE AND SUMMER LOVE "Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat Yesung jadi vampir, dan keajaiban itu adalah aku." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin yang hanya dibalas tawa nyaring Ayahnya./"Kau datang setelah sekian lama, namun malah membawa berita buruk!"/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**ITS SO FUNNY [SEQUEL BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE AND SUMMER LOVE]**

 **CAST : YESUNG, KYUHYUN AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, FAMILY**

 **RATE : SEMI M**

 **PAIRING : KYUSUNG**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN, SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA**

 **WARN : LEMON, AU, TYPO, OOC, ALUR EXPRESS, BOYS LOVE, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Yesung mengawali harinya seperti biasa, bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, kemudian pergi kesekolah. Ya, setiap hari selama enam belas tahun hidup ia melalukan semua itu secara berurutan, terkesan sangat monoton bukan? Hm, Yesungpun merasa demikian. Kini Yesung sedang berada di kelasnya, duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela dan mulai menglamunkan sesuatu. Eh? Sesuatu? Bukan, lebih tepanya seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah memenuhi setiap relung hatinya, terpikirkan sesederhana menarik dan menghembuskan napas, seseorang yang barusaja melakukan hubungan badan dengannya beberapa hari lalu diliburan musim panas. Sekarang, mungkin bukan hanya sekarang, melainkan setiap hari disetiap detiknya, ia memikirkan orang itu. Ah, lagi-lagi aku salah, dia bukan sesuatu, seseorang, melainkan vampir. Yeah, Kim Yesung menyukai vampir bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Yang sekarang tak ditekahui keberadaannya. Selepas mereka melakukan hal 'itu' Yesung tertidur, ketika ia bangun, tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

Yesung kesal, marah, sekaligus sedih. Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia merasa demikian, mendengar apa yang ia katakan, tahu apa keinginannya, namun sayangnya Yesung tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mendengar jawaban apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun atas rasa rindunya. Dan Kyuhyunpun tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memungkinkan hal itu. Jadilah, Yesung dilanda rasa kegalauan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar bagi telinga Yesung terdengar tepat di depan meja, ketika Yesung mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, ternyata memang benar, disana berdiri Donghae dan Hyuk Jae, menatap prihatin pada dirinya. Pasalnya, sehabis ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, ia menjadi tidak bersemangat, merasa sedih berkepanjangan, bahkan untuk tersenyumpun rasanya sangat susah, seperti ada benang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah. "Tidak ada." Selalu itu jawaban Yesung ketika ada yang bertanya demikian.

"Hm. Ya sudah, jika kau butuh tempat untuk berbagi, kami akan jadi sadaranmu." Hyuk Jae berucap sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Donghae menuju luar kelas. Yesung kembali sendiri, menghela napas lalu meletakkan kepalanya kemeja. Menutup mata mencoba melupakan bayang-bayang Cho Kyuhyun.

 **XXX**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Yesung berjalan di belakang Hyuk Jae dan Donghae, menundukkan kepala menatap setiap langkah yang ia ambil, kemudian pikirannya melayang kembali. Ia jadi teringat, bahwa setelah berhubungan badan dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasakan hal-hal aneh. Seperti, ada aliran tak biasa yang mengalir disetiap anggota tubuhnya. Terasa sakit, terkadang. Ada lagi sesuatu yang menurut Yesung lebih aneh, ketika ia bercermin, tiba-tiba ia mendapati matanya berubah jadi merah, namun hanya dalam hitungan detik lalu warna matanya kembali seperti semula.

Oh iya, Yesung hampir kelupaan. Ketika ia bangun ditengah malam, ia mendapati dirinya ada di halaman belakang rumah, lebih tepatnya di depan kandang anjing yang barusaja Ayahnya beli, Yesung kembali kekamar, setelah keesokan harinya, Ibunya berteriak bahwa anjing Poodle miliknya mati kehabisan darah. Setelah itulah, Yesung merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Kau melamun lagi, ada apa? Aku tahu kau merindukan Kyuhyun-ssi, hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tidak sehat, pucat juga, jangan bilang kau tidak makan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar sepulang dari sekolah!" Seru Hyuk Jae, menebak sekaligus bertanya. Yesung menatap temannya itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan di kantin. "Ah, tidak.. aku makan dengan baik..." Donghae menyipitkan matanya, curiga pada Yesung. "Jangan bohong! Kau terlihat seperti Kyuhyun." Kepala Yesung memiring.

"Aih! Maksudku, kulitmu semakin pucat dari hari-ke-hari, seperti kulit Kyuhyun saja." Donghae terkekeh di akhir katanya. "Hm, maksud Donghae.. Pucat seperti vampir. Biasanya jika kau sakit hanya bibirmu yang membiru. Ini anehnya, kau tidak sakit, hanya galau, tapi kenapa bisa kulitmu sepucat ini." Hyuk Jae mengangkat satu jari Yesung. "Benarkah? Sebegitu pucatnya?" Yesung membelalak. Ia mengamati kulit tangannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyuk Jae. "Mungkin kau anemia karena terlalu banyak pikiran, apa tidak sebaiknya periksakan ke dokter? Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Donghae memberi saran, Yesung menatapnya, lalu menggeleng. "Mungkin hanya kelelahan," Yakin Yesung pada diri sendiri.

"Yah, semoga." Hyuk Jae mengamini.

 **XXX**

Yesung beridiri di depan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya yang semakin terlihat tidak manusiawi *?, maksdunya, tidak seperti manusia lagi. Kulitnya memucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan, ada hasrat terpendam yang Yesung tak tahu apa. Ia menginginkan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Ia juga terus-terusan merasa lapar, pahadal ia makan banyak, namun tetap saja rasa lapar itu ada. Ah, Yesung benci, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk. **TOK.. TOK.. TOK** Tubuh Yesung kembali menegak, "Masuk saja." Teriaknya bosan. Pintu kamar terbuka, secara perlahan perawakan seorang lelaki terlihat, itu Heechul.

Heechul masuk dan duduk di samping Yesung. "Ceritakanlah.." Ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak adiknya. "Tidak ada yang ingin aku ceritakan _hyung_. Eh, apa _hyung_ bisa menemaniku ke rumah sakit akhir minggu ini? Atau besok?" Yesung bertanya antusias sembari menatap Heechul. "Mau apa?" Barulah Yesung bungkam. "Emmm... memeriksa golongan darah.."

"Apa? Bukannya kau sudah lihat, kalau golongan darahmu AB? Sama seperti _appa_ dan _eomma_?" Wajah Heechul terlihat panik sekaligs ketakutan. Yesung jadi bingung. "Aku tidak pernah memeriksa golongan darah sebelumnya, tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan golongan darahku AB. Aku yakin golongan darahku AB karena kalian semua mengatakan begitu." Heechul mengigit bibirnya. "Dulu, saat aku masih sekolah dasar, _eomma_ tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah dan melarangku melakukan tes golongan darah, begitupun saat sekolah menengah pertama. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yesung berdiri, kecurigaan mulai nampak di raut wajahnya.

Awalnya tadi ia ingin minta temani Heechul ke rumah sakit karena ingin memeriksakan kondisi kesehatannya, tapi ia malah mengatakan golongan darah, dan secara mengejutkan Heechul berkata demikian. Tentu saja Yesung cemas sekaligus penasaran.

"Itu... karena... kau... tidak perlu melakukannya!" Heechul ikut berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Yesung, seolah berkata berhenti membicarakan ini! "Apa alasannya _hyung_? Aku bukan anak kandung keluarga ini? Katakanlah, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima semuanya. Baik maupun buruk!" Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca, ia bohong tentang kalimatnya barusan.

"Tidak Yesung, hanya saja... kau tidak perlu melakukan tes golongan darah atau semacamya. Kau tidak percaya pada _hyung_?!" Heechul berseru nyaring, matanyapun terlihat berair. "Katakan saja _hyung_ , aku bukan adik kandung _hyung_ atau apa?" Desak Yesung marah. "Bukan begitu.." Yesung mendorong Heechul, kemudian keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu.

Setibanya di lantai bawah Yesung melihat Ibunya, duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah. " _Eomma_!" Seru Yesung membuat Ibunya kaget. "Heechul _hyung_ mengatakan... aku bukan anak kandung keluarga ini.. apa itu benar?" Majalah di pegangan Ibu Yesung terlepas. "A..apa? Heechul, benar berkata begitu?" Yesung mengangguk, kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Ibu Yesung seperti tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia menatap Yesung iba.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataannya. Ceritakan saja," Setetes airmata mengaliri pipi Ibu Yesung. "Duduklah.." Ucap Ibu Yesung, Yesung menurut, ia duduk di depan Ibunya. "Benar... kau bukan anak kandung keluarga ini.. tapi bukan berarti kami tidak sayang padamu.. apa kau pernah melihat kami membeda-bedakan antara kau dan Heechul?" Yesung menggeleng.

"Kau tidak sengaja ditemukan di pinggir jalan saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis ke rumah sakit untuk imunisasi Heechul, kau menangis, sepertinya seseorang membalutmu dengan kain hitam lalu meletakkan di pinggir jalan agar terlihat mobil yang lewat." Yesung mengangguk. "Kami mengambilmu, memutuskan untuk merawatmu," Yesung tersenyum hambar. "Hm, terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian lari sekuat tenaga keluar rumah, tidak peduli Ibunya yang berteriak dan mengejarnya, menyuruhnya kembali.

 **XXX**

"Anak itu laki-laki." Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada perempuan berjubah merah yang duduk tepat di sebrangnya.

Di atas meja sepanjang sepuluh meter itu terdapat banyak makanan, seperti ulat yang digoreng, kucing panggang, dan tentunya, bercangkir-cangkir darah. Di jarak sepuluh meter ini mereka masih bisa saling mendengar suara masing-masing.

Cho Kyuhyun, dan perempuan berusia lima ribu tahun bernama Im Yoon Ah itu menatap kosong ke meja makan. "Laki-laki? Kau menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki? Lalu dimana dia?!" Kyuhyun berseru, suaranya melengking hampir berteriak, menggema di ruang makan suram ditambah temboknya hanya berupa batu yang disusun, tak ada jendela, tak ada cahaya, hanya ada dua empat obor dimasing-masing sudut ruangan.

"Pengasuh Im Ye In, membuangnya ke dunia manusia, memberinya segel agar kelak ketika ia tumbuh besar, Ye In layaknya manusia, tidak minum darah, tidak bisa berubah, tidak memiliki mantra, dan sebagaimana vampir pada umumnya." Yoon Ah meneguk darah dari gelas tinggi di tangan kirinya. "Apa kau tidak berusaha mencarinya?" Suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi.

"Sudah, tapi karena waktu antara dunia manusia dan vampir berbeda, aku tak menemukannya. Mungkin Ye In sudah ditemukan seseorang, lalu orang itu memberinya ASI, dan jadilah... kontak antara aku dengannya terputus sepenuhnya." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Im Yoon Ah, yang kata Ibu dan Ayahnya Yoon Ah ini adalah Ibu dari Ye In, dan Ye In merupakan vampir yang seharusnya sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya sekarang setelah kematian istri pertamanya. Dan, saat waktu pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dan Ye In, Yoon Ah malah menjelaskan bahwa Ye In sudah menghilang. Tentu Kyuhyun merasa kecewa. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana sosok Ye In, tapi bukan berarti ia melupakan Yesung –kekasihnya di dunia manusia.

"Bagaimana agar segel itu terlepas?" Intonasi Kyuhyun melemah. "Aku tak tahu, tapi para vampir terdahulu yang mengalami kasus sama mengatakan, segel itu akan hilang jika manusia yang merupakan vampir berhubungan badan dengan vampir." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ha~ Ya sudah, jikapun pernikahan ini batal, _toh_ , _mom_ dan _dad_ tidak akan memarahiku. Aku juga tidak berniat menikahi Ye In!" Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyun!" Yoon Ah ikut berdiri, "Kita sudah membuat kontrak, bahkan sebelum Ye In lahir. Kau adalah takdirnya, dan dia adalah takdirmu. Kalian akan bertemu bagaimanapun caranya, dan tentu, kalian akan bersatu." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi!" Serunya kesal. Setelah itu Kyuhyun berteleportasi kemana dia mau.

 **XXX**

Kyuhyun megigit bibirnya. Ia marah saat pertemuan tadi bukan karena Yoon Ah, melainkan suara tangisan Yesung menggema di kepalanya, ia resah, khawatir, takut, apa gerangan yang membuat Yesung merasa sedemikian sedih dan menangis begitu kencang. Tadi ia sempat mendengar, Yesung mengatakan 'anak kandung' namun ia tak paham situasi karena Yoon Ah bicara.

"Yesungie... ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun menghempaskan pantatnya ke ranjang. "Bagaimana pertemuannya?" Ayah Kyuhyun tanpa Kyuhyun ketaui ternyata berdiri di pojok kamarnya sedaritadi. "Buruk, Ye In hilang.. haha.." Balasnya hambar. "Tapi kalian tetap akan bertemu meski Ye In ada di dunia manusia bahkan di ujung samudera sekalipun, kau akan merasa tidak bisa pisah dan terus merindukannya."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Sudahlah _dad_! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jadi kau masih memikirkan Yesung? Sadarlah, Yesung itu manusia. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat dia jadi vampir." Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring. "Akulah keajaiban itu. Jangan menyesal jika tiba-tiba aku membawanya kesini, _dad_." Balas Kyuhyun yakin. Ayah Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Terserah." Kemudian asap putih muncul bersamaan dengan hilangnya Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Jika saja Yesung itu Ye In, mungkin sekarang Yesung sudah berubah jadi vampir setelah kami melakukan itu." Kyuhyun terseyum kecut. Tapi tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. apa ada yg kangen *plak... pasti udah ketahuan kan? Mudah ketebak kan?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Yesung duduk temenung di kursi sebuah taman yang terletak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan –yang bisa dikatakan pahit- ia lari sekuat yang ia bisa, masih terngiang di telinganya teriakan sang Ibu yang menyuruh ia kembali. Air mata tak kunjung reda semejak keluarnya ia dari rumah. Sesekali Yesung menyapu air mata dengan punggung tangan. Isakan terus keluar membuat pilu siapapun yang mendengar.

Tak lama kemudian sekelebat bayangan hitam mendekat ke arah Yesung. "Kenapa?" Sosok itu memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Yesung dari belakang. Yesung yang tak mampu bersuara hanya mengeluarkan isakan.

Yesung tentu tahu siapa pemilik lengan besar yang tengah memeluknya sekarang, namun ia terlampau sedih sehingga tak mampu untuk sekedar mengucapkan nama sang lelaki. "Menangislah." Pelukan lelaki itu mengerat. Ia tidak tahu penyebab bersedihnya remaja dipelukannya ini, tetapi ia memilih diam sampai Yesung siap menceritakan semua kepadanya.

Hampir tiga menit kemudian Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi melingkari lehernya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Yesung dan menatap remaja itu sedih. "Kyu… a..ak..u.." Gagapnya. Kyuhyun tak mampu melihat orang yang dicintainya bersedih kembali membawa Yesung kepelukannya, mendekap Yesung ke dada. Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar Yesung bergumam. "Aku… b..ukan.. anak kandung mereka…" Isakan senantiasa menemani kalimat remaja manis itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya. Dihadapkannya wajah Yesung, ditatapnya kedua mata hitam nan penuh kesedihan di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah iba. Yesung kembali terisak, ia tak ingin menceritakan namun di samping itu ia juga ingin setidaknya ada seseorag yang mengetahui kesedihan hatinya sekarang.

Yesung mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku bukan anak kandung mereka."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Meski setengah terkejut namun tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Kyuhyun. "Eomma yang mengatakannya. Mereka bilang aku bukan anak kandung keluarga itu. Mereka menemukanku di pinggir jalan saat perjalanan pulang ketika Heechul hyung masih sangat kecil." Tak ada lagi isakan yang keluar, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari kesini?" Masih berpandangan, Yesung terdiam sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke air mancur tak jauh dari kursi mereka duduk. "Aku tidak tahu…" Ucap Yesung lemah. "Entah kenapa setelah mendengar itu, rasanya aku sangat terpukul dan tak ingin melihat mereka.." Lanjutnya, tatapannya menerawang ke langit yang mulai gelap.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke pelukan. "Tapi pulanglah, mereka pasti khawatir." Dapat ia rasakan Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan, Yesung…" Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata remaja itu. "Namun tidakkah kau berpikir? Bagaimana perasaan eomma dan appa mu saat kau tiba-tiba lari seperti ini?" Mata Yesung kembali berair. "Meski kau bukan anak kandung tapi aku yakin mereka sangat menyayangimu." Lanjutnya dan Yesung masih tak menjawab.

XXX

Lee Hyuk Jae duduk, menunggu dengan khawatir di rumah Yesung, menunggu kedatangan lelaki itu. Bulan semakin naik dan jam dinding di ruang tengah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam. "Seharusnya aku tak melarang dia cek golongan darah…" Gumam Heechul menyesali perbuatannya. "Sudahlah hyung, tidak ada guna menyesali yang sudah terjadi." Heechul mengacak-acak rambut.

Semenjak Yesung lari keluar rumah sore tadi Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya sontak ikut berlari, namun lari Yesung sangat cepat hingga mereka kehilangan jejak. Semua tempat yang sering Yesung datangi sudah mereka cari, namun apa? Yesung tidak ada di sana. Heechul tak tahu lagi harus kemana, alhasil mereka hanya duduk diam menunggu kepulangan sang adik.

KLEK

Pintu depan terbuka, di sana terlihat Yesung dengan seseorang yang familiar bagi mereka semua. Yesung berdiri dan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya.

"YESUNG!!" Seru semua yang ada di sana, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Yesung sendiri tentunya. "Darimana saja?" Ibu Yesung langsung mendekap tubuh anaknya. "Maafkan aku, eomma…" Yesung membalas pelukan Ibunya. "Masuklah ke kamar." Heechul memapah Yesung menuju kamar di lantai atas.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sapa Hyuk Jae yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. Sepersekian detik kemudian vampir itu keluar rumah Yesung lalu melesat pergi entah berteleportasi kemana.

XXX

Besok harinya Yesung tidak sekolah karena demam, kini Yesung hanya tidur seorang diri dalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat, ketika ia membuka mata, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan juga menatap dirinya. "Kemana saja?" Gumam Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia ikut berbaring bersama Yesung. "Aku merindukanmu…" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun, lelaki itupun membalasnya. "Yesung." Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan dekapan. Terdengar suara Yesung yang membalas panggilannya. "Aku dijodohkan."

Dasar bodoh! Seru Yesung dalam hati, sudah tahu ia sedang sakit, namun tanpa hati Kyuhyun mengatakan hal semengejutkan itu membuat Yesung sontak melepaskan pelukan. "Aku tidak bermaksud jahat." Kyuhyun berbangun, dapat ia lihat tatapan kebencian di mata kekasihnya. "Kau pergi begitu lama, lalu setelah kembali, malah membawa berita buruk!" Yesung berseru diiringi getaran di suaranya.

"Dengarkan dulu, sayang…" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak Yesung. "… anak yang dijodohkan denganku itu hilang sedari kecil…" Yesung diam, itu artinya Yesung masih mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Dia dibuang oleh pengasuhnya tanpa alasan yang jelas…"

"Dibuang? Kemana?" Antara senang dan marah, perasaan Yesung sekarang tak begitu jelas. "Dunia manusia."

"Baguslah." Yesung kembali berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Mungkin selama seminggu kedepan aku tak bisa mengunjungimu." Yesung tak merespon. "Mom, dad dan calon mertuaku menyuruhku mencarinya…" Masih tak ada balasan.

"…apa setelah kau menemukannya… kau akan meninggalkanku…??" Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah di telinga Kyuhyun, ia tahu mati-matian Yesung menahan tangis. "Maaf harus mengatakannya…" Pertanda buruk datang. Yesung sudah tak dapat menahan perasaan, air mata jatuh menetes membasahi bantal. "Pergilah…" Usirnya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, dari sekarang aku akan memutus kontak antara kita. Telepati kita sudah tak bekerja…" Yesung dapat mendengar kepedihan di suara itu, tak berapa kemudian Kyuhyun mncium pipinya. "…aku sangat menyesal harus mengatakan ini… tapi dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku minta maaf padamu…"

"Pergilah Kyuhyun!!! Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi padaku! Semuanya sudah jelas!" Yesung berbangun, mata remaja itu sungguh merah, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. "…aku sudah berusaha membujuk orang tuaku, tapi tak berhasil, mereka malah mengancam akan mencelakaimu jika aku membantah… tak mungkin aku mau orang yang ku cintai terluka…"

"PERGI!!!" Yesung berteriak keras. "Selamat tinggal." Secepat hembusan angin Kyuhyun menghilang menyisakan Yesung sendiri di kamar itu. Rasa hampa menggerogoti jiwanya.

Baru saja ia berbahagia karena Kyuhyun kembali, namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

XXX

Desiran angin menyapu dedauan kering di sebuah taman. Burung gagak nampak berterbangan beberapa meter di atas kepala lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat sesosok perempuan berjubah merah berpadu hitam mendekat kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan orang yang wajahnya sama sekali tak pernah ku lihat?!" Suara lelaki terdengar menahan emosi. "Ambillah ini…" Im Yoon Ah menyerahkan rosario pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu setengah terkejut. "Apa kau bodoh?!" Im Yoon Ah menggeleng. Ia kembali menyodorkan rosario itu ke arah Kyuhyun namun lelaki itu tak kunjung mengambilnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang vampir memegang benda suci seperti itu, yang ada dia akan hancur lebur. "Percayalah…" Yakin Yoon Ah, Kyuhyun masih diam. "Benda ini berbeda…" Jelas Yoon Ah. Sekarang Kyuhyun berani mengambil benda tersebut. Memang benar, tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. "Itu akan membantumu mencari Ye In."

Setengah bingung, Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Yoon Ah. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mencari dia?! Jelas-jelas kau Ibunya." Yoon Ah menggeleng. "Jikapun aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin sekarang Ye In sudah ada disini." Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau pakai benda itu, pergilah ke dunia manusia…" Lelaki itu diam. "Rosario itu akan bereaksi jika di dekatmu ada Ye In. Dia akan memberikan sinyal, warna rosario akan berubah menjadi merah jika kau mendekati orang yang benar, dan akan membakarmu jika kau salah orang." Kyuhyun marah, tentu! Ia merasa Yoon Ah seperti menjadikan ia tumbal demi mencari anaknya tersebut. "Kau mau membunuhku atau apa?!" Tak peduli jika yang ia teriaki sekarang adalah vampir terhormat, yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun sangat marah. "Tentu tidak…" Balas Yoon Ah santai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku, dan kedua orang tuamu, percaya bahwa kau bisa menemukan Ye In, Kyuhyun-ah…" Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan yang lebih panjang, Kyuhyun berteleportasi entah kemana.

XXX

Mobil bertulisakan VampKill itu sedaritadi parkir beberapa meter dari kediaman Kim Yesung. Pastilah Yesung pensaran mengapa akhir-akhir ini pemburu vampir berkeliaran di komplek perumahannya, yang jelas ia merasa terganggu, karena ia merasa di amati.

Jam menunjuk pukul empat dini hari, dan Yesung masih terjaga. Semenjak perginya Kyuhyun kemarin pagi, Yesung menjadi sedih sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan menelan makananpun terasa sangat pahit. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengatakan selamat tinggal, seolah lelaki itu sudah tak memiliki rasa pada dirinya.

Ia akui kebencian pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu menyeruak, namun di samping itu Yesung juga sangat –masih- mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Suara itu terdengar tak jauh dari pembaringannya. Yesung berbalik dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berpakaian normal. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Balasnya ketus. "Maaf soal kemarin." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah memeluk Yesung, mencium gemas pipi remaja itu. "Aku merindukanmu…" Bisik Kyuhyun parau.

"K..Kyu…" Yesung sedikit panik ketika Kyuhyun menindih dirinya. "Ssttt…" Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yesung, memberi isyarat agar si remaja jangan bersuara.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir orang yang sangat dicintainya. Desahan Yesung tertahan, tangannya melingkar di leher Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mendapati rosario yang ia jadikan kalung bersinar merah menyala. Ia menatap Yesung yang kebingungan. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, tanda iapun tak tahu.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Kyuhyun kembali menghilang, menyisakan Yesung yang dilanda tanda tanya.

XXX

"Aku menemukannya!" Kyuhyun berseru di ruang tengah dimana terdapat mom, dad serta Im Yoon Ah berkumpul. "Aku menemukan Ye In!" Seru Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada satupun orang yang merespon. "Apa?!" Yoon Ah berdiri. "Secepat itu?" Lanjutnya setengah gembira. "Ye In adalah…. Yesung…."

To Be Continue

:"3 Mengecewakan kah? Pasti IYA kan? Hiatus lama tanpa kabar, setelah datang nge lanjut ff malah mengecewakan. Saya tau, dan maapkan saya T.T Entah kenapa saya malah ngelanjut ff ini, padahal awalnya mau Winter Snowflake, tapi yang dapet ide malah nih ff.

Sekali lagi maaf ya, mungkin dah banyak yg lupain saya n ff2 saya.. wajar sih salah saya juga.. n bukan salah saya sepenuhnya, mungkin SEBAGIAN KyuSung Shipper dah beralih pindah ke lain hati.. anjir sedih coyy :"3

Barang siapa yang melihat ini, tolong baca PEMBERITAHUAN saya ya…

Sekali lagi saya mau promosiin akun wattpad … @_gaemcloud89 namanya TSugumi, dalam waktu dekat keknya saya bakal publish ff KyuSung di sana…

Masih adakah yang membaca?


	3. Chapter 3

"Argh!" Yesung memekik memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Yesung?!" Panik Heecul melihat adiknya yang hampir jatuh dari kursi meja makan.

Lima menit yang lalu mereka berempat makan dengan santai sebelum dengan spontan Yesung memegang dada kirinya, napasnya terasa sesak seolah tenggorokannya tertahan sesuatu teramat keras membuat oksigen sukar masuk.

"Yesung!" Panik Ayah, Ibu dan Heechul melihat adiknya benar-benar jatuh ke lantai nan dingin.

 **XXX**

"Kenapa sekarang dad melarangku menjemput Yesung?" Ayah Kyuhyun hendak membuka suara. ".. jelas-jelas Yesung anak Im Yoon Ah…" Desis Kyuhyun saat sang Ayah tercinta mengatakan tak usah susah-susah membawa Yesung kembali ke dunia vampir. "Bukannya dad melarang…" Jelas Ayah Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Dad dengar akhir-akhir ini organisasi yang dulu menangkapmu sudah berganti nama jadi Vampkill dan mereka semakin gencar mencari keberadaan kaum kita…" Kyuhyun terdiam. "Sebaiknya kau jangan ke dunia manusia dulu sampai mereka benar-benar menyerah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yesung?" Lirih Kyuhyun kalut. "Selama dia tidak sepenuhnya berubah menjadi vampir, organisasi itu tidak akan bisa mendeteksinya." Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Perasaannya campur aduk namun takutlah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukan itu dengannya…" Ayah Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada lelaki di sampingnya, Kyuhyun terlihat malu sekaligus menyesal. "Apa? Kapan?" Reaksi Ayah Kyuhyun sangat berlebihan di mata sang anak. "Musim panas dua bulan lalu."

"Butuh waktu lama bagi Yesung untuk berubah ke wujud sebenarnya. Apalagi seumur hidup dia tinggal di dunia manusia, tenang saja." Ucap Ayah Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun berteleportasi.

 **XXX**

Besok pagi Yesung tidak masuk sekolah dan hanya membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibir agak melepuh.

Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat menderita, Yesung menyibak selimut merasa kepanasan, ia yakin AC menyala dan jendela terbuka. Hanya saja rasa panas di tubuhnya tak kunjung berkurang, yang ada ia semakin kepanasan hingga Yesung putuskan melepas baju.

'Yesung…' Yesung membuka mata mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Kyuhyun…" Gumam Yesung lemah. "Bukannya kau sudah memutus telepati kita?" Lanjutnya dengan suara serak. 'Aku tak benar-benar melakukannya.' Lama terdiam. 'Kau sakit?'

"Hmm…" Mata Yesung kembali terpejam. 'Aku bisa mengunjungimu kalau kau di sekolah, tapi maaf aku tak bisa ke sana sekarang. Ku dengar di dekat rumahmu ada organisasi yang dulu menangkapku.' Yesung melirik ke luar jendela dan bisa melihat mobil van hitam bertulis Vampkill selama berhari-hari terparkir di sana, hanya sesekali sang pemilik van keluar mobil entah untuk membeli makan atau apa.

"Iya, Kyu." Balas Yesung singkat, merasa terlampau lemah untuk bicara panjang. 'Yesung, kenapa kau bisa sakit?' Yesung menelan salivanya kesusahan. "Tidak tahu, kemarin aku makan kimchi dan tiba-tiba dadaku sakit." Kyuhyun tidak membalas.

'Apa kimchi itu ada bawang?' Yesung berusaha mengingat dan matanya sedikit melebar. "Iya…"

'Yesung kau tahu?'

"Apa?"

"Yesung!"

 **BRAK**

Mata Yesung membulat sebulat-bulatnya mendengar pintu dibuka kasar. "Astaga Hyuk! Ketuk pintu tidak bisa ya?!" Yang ditanya hanya nyengir aneh. "Untuk apa kesini?" Kesal sekali rasanya punya teman seperti ini, masuk seenaknya. "Lagian, kenapa mereka memperbolehkanmu masuk!?" Seru Yesung lagi.

"Niat kami baik." Suara Donghae terdengar diiringi kemunculan dirinya dari belakang Hyuk Jae. "Kami bawakan buah!" Mereka berdua mendekat dan meletakan keranjang berisi buah-buahan di atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Yesung hanya bergumam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali sakit," Gumam Donghae sambil menatap iba ke arah –tubuh- Yesung. "Ya begitulah…" Balas Yesung ogah-ogahan.

"Mau makan buah apa, Yesung?" Tawar Hyuk Jae yang sudah memegang pisau kecil. "Pir saja." Mata Yesung terarah ke luar jendela, menatap awan hitam mulai menutupi birunya langit.

"Ini." Hyuk Jae menyerahkan garpu yang sudah tertancap potongan pir di atasnya, Yesung berbangun dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat, ringisan keluar dari bibir yang dulunya selalu bewarna kemerahan.

Yesung membuka mulut dan memasukan potongan kecil pir tadi namun… "Blek.." /? Yesung memuntahkannya, seolah sistem pencernaannya menolak masukya buah tersebut. "Lohh Yesung kenapa?!" Donghae segera memberikan gelas berisi air dan Yesung langsung meninumnya. "Aneh, tubuhku rasanya terbakar…" Gumam Yesung terlampau lemah hingga dua temannya itu tak mendengar.

'Yesung… kau kenapa sayang?!' Tentu saja Kyuhyun yang keberadaannya entah di mana khawatir mendegar suara Yesung muntah. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Hei Kim Yesung! Apa kau lupa? Pikiranmu terhubung ke otak bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun di sana hanya bisa bersedih mendengar kebohongan kekasihnya.

 **XXX**

Dua hari kemudian kondisi Yesung normal kembali, ia bersekolah seperti biasa dan menerima pelajaran seperti biasa. Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa saat jam istirahat tiba, saat ia, Hyuk Jae serta Donghae makan di kantin sekolah, terdengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja seperti kegirangan, bahka para guru perempuan dan lelaki yang berstatus uke berkumpul mengekor di belakang seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Yesung yang awalnya fokus minum susu dan memperhatikan televisi tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sedaritadi menjadi buah bibir warga sekolah sudah berada di sampingnya. "Ahjussi!" Seru Donghae membuat Yesung menatap sang pemilik suara, ia mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun dengan bibir tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Yesung membuat para manusia yang sedaritadi mengikuti Cho Kyuhyun memekik tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. "Tentu saja menemuimu, apa lagi?" Yesung tahu itu tujuan Kyuhyun, namun mengapa harus di sekolah?

"Di rumahmu bahaya, sayang." Yesung memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika lelaki bodoh di depannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah. "Kita ke tempat lain yuk, di sini terlalu ramai." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung, menyeretnya melalui kerumunan manusia yang berkumpul di sana.

"Jadi Yesung sungguh pacaran dengan om-om?!" Entah datang dari mana namun kini Song Ji Hyo sudah duduk di depan HaeHyuk. "Apa kau pernah dengar, gosip yang kami sebarkan adalah bohong?" Tanya Hyuk Jae sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gosip itu fakta yang tertunda, Hyo-ah." Lanjut Donghae lalu kembali fokus pada makan siangnya, tak mempedulikan Ji Hyo yang dilanda ketidak percayaan luar biasa.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terus menarik Yesung tanpa tahu harus kemana, pergelangan tangan di genggaman Kyuhyun terasa memanas yang dapat diyakini pergelangan itu memerah. Terbukti dari Yesung yang terus berusaha lepas dan meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu berhenti untuk menatap ke belakang, di mana ia menemukan wajah kesal dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ku kira kau tambah pintar!" Seru Yesung kesal. Untung saja saat ini mereka berada di koridor sepi menuju lapangan sekolah di lantai dasar. "Bodoh sekali kau menampakkan diri di sini." Lanjutnya. "Yesung…" Kyuhyun menghadap remaja itu dan memegang pundaknya. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus menemuimu di mana, sedangkan di dekat rumahmu ada organisasi sialan itu." Yesung terdiam. "Aku tak tahan lagi Yesung-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke pelukannya.

"Maaf jika di matamu aku tak berubah." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. "Iya, iya." Hanya itu balasan Yesung. "Kyu, sebaiknya kita ke belakang sekolah saja."

"Disana panas Yesung-ah," Susah sekali berhubungan dengan vampir, pikir Yesung kesal kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kita harus kemana."

Sedetik setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berdua menghilang.

 **XXX**

Yesung menatap kagum sekelilingnya, terutama pada matahari yang di apit antara dua gunung. Cahaya matahari memang bersinar cerah, hanya saja biasnya tidak sampai pada kota yang sekarang memuat keberadaan mereka.

"Indah bukan?" Suara itu menyadarkan Yesung. "Sungguh ajaib." Gumam Yesung dapat balasan senyum dari Kyuhyun. "Banyak vampir di kota ini," Yesung mendongak agar bisa melihat mata Cho Kyuhyun. "Disini, kami bisa menikmati cahaya matahari tanpa takut biasnya mengenai kulit kami." Kyuhyun menunduk dan menemukan tatapan Yesung terpusat ke matanya.

"Lalu mau apa kita di sini?" Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum. "Aku punya kenalan dan ku rasa aku bisa menyewa rumahnya satu atau dua hari." Yesung ber-hah-ria. "Maksudmu apa? Kau berniat menginap dan mengikut sertakan aku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kyuhyun, aku juga punya kehidupan di Korea! Aku harus sekolah, dan orang tuaku pasti khawatir kalau aku tidak pulang." Rasanya ia ingin marah.

Namun tidak dipungkiri sebenarnyapun ia ingin menikmati kota tanpa bias matahari ini. Menginap satu atau beberapa malam bukanlah ide buruk. Hanya saja jika dipikirkan baik-baik, mustahil. Bagaimanapun ia masih pelajar dan merupakan anak dari Ibu-Ayahnya, meski bukan kandung.

"Kau bisa minta ijin pada mereka." Usul Kyuhyun bisa dibilang cemerlang. "Tapi mau apa kita di sini?" Yesung mau tapi masih ragu. "Tidak rindu aku, ya?" Goda Kyuhyun berhasil memerahkan kedua pipi Yesung. "Bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan saja untuk hari ini, lalu sore kita bisa pulang." Tanpa mau mendengar tolakan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun menarik tangan lelaki itu, meski kesusahan diawal, namun akhirnya Yesung bisa mengimbangi langkah lebar Kyuhyun dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa bisa sinar matahari tidak sampai ke kota ini, padahal mataharinya kelihatan." Tatapan Yesung tidak lepas dari matahari di antara gunung tersebut. "Pikirkan saja sendiri, kau kan pintar." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Yesung…" Panggilnya kemudian tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Di samping kiri-kanan mereka hanya terdapat rumah-rumah berjejer rapi, tepat beberapa meter di depan ada sebuah taman, Kyuhyun berencana membawa Yesung ke sana.

"Ada apa?" Sahut yang dipanggil.

"Aku merindukanmu." Tidak ada jawaban hingga kaki keduanya menapaki jembatan yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai, airnya jernih dan begitu bening.

"Apanya?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berdiri menghadap Yesung, sambil memegang kedua pundak remaja itu, Kyuhyun menatap tepat ke arah mata Yesung lalu berujar. "… musim panas… dua bulan lalu…" Seketika wajah Yesung memerah mengingat kejadian panas di musim panas yang sumpah membuat ia malu ketika mengingatnya.

"Apa itu…??" Yesung mengalihkan perhatian dengan menunjuk kalung berbentuk salib yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Memang sedaritadi ia memperhatikan benda tersebut, setahunya vampir membenci benda-benda suci termasuk rosario, lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah memakainya? Terlebih sedaritadi benda itu menyala, memancarkan warna merah walau tak terlalu terang.

"Rosario." Yesung kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu, Yesung?" Untuk beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Pria yang dijodohkan denganku hilang, bukan hilang sih, tapi dibuang ke dunia manusia."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Yesung terlihat risih, ia memilih memandang pada perahu yang menjomblo di pinggiran sungai, nampak bergerak-gerak kecil karena aliran sungai. "Rosario ini, aku memakainya karena dia dapat membantuku menemukan Ye In." Yesung tersenyum miring, ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pundaknya dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang mungkin sakit hati akan ulahnya.

"Yesung…" Tangan Yesung ditarik dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Yoon Ah bilang, jika aku berdekatan dengan Ye In, maka rosario ini akan berubah warna." Lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan Yesung berontak.

"Aku tak ingin dengar apapun Kyuhyun-ah!" Seru Yesung kesal. "Dengarkan dulu, sayang…" Kyuhyun memegang pipi Yesung dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencium singkat bibir remaja itu sebelum kembali berujar. "Percaya atau tidak… Kau adalah Ye In…"

 **To Be Contine**

Sebenernya mau end in di chap ini tp ntah kenapa buntu ide. Maap ya. Chap dpn d usahain end.


End file.
